One Night Bella & Edward
by Emi9119
Summary: Set in Eclipse. Edward promised Bella that he wouldn't make love to her until they got married. Bella is frustrated at this. He shows her that he can love her in more than one way. Rated M for Oral.


**Disclaimer:** Twilight and it's affiliated charcters all belong to the author Stephanie M.

**Author's Note:** The beginning form this story is a borrowed scene from **_Eclipse_** the rest is, of coures, mine.

**One Night**

* * *

"Edward," I said, nervous, staring at a freckle on my wrist. "There's something that I want to  
do before I'm not human anymore."

He waited for me to continue. I didn't. My face was all hot.

"Whatever you want," he encouraged, anxious and completely clueless.

"Do you promise?" I muttered, knowing my attempt to trap him with his words was not  
going to work, but unable to resist.

"Yes," he said. I looked up to see that his eyes were earnest and confused. "Tell me what you  
want, and you can have it."

I couldn't believe how awkward and idiotic I felt. I was too innocent - which was, of course,  
central to the discussion. I didn't have the faintest idea how to be seductive. I would just  
have to settle for flushed and self-conscious.

"You," I mumbled almost incoherently.

"I'm yours." He smiled, still oblivious, trying to hold my gaze as I looked away again.

I took a deep breath and shifted forward so that I was kneeling on the bed. Then I wrapped  
my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed me back, bewildered but willing. His lips were gentle against mine, and I could tell  
his mind was elsewhere - trying to figure out what was on my mind. I decided he needed a  
hint.

My hands were slightly shaky as I unlocked my arms from around his neck. My fingers slid  
down his neck to the collar of his shirt. The trembling didn't help as I tried to hurry to undo  
the buttons before he stopped me.

His lips froze, and I could almost hear the click in his head as he put together my words and  
my actions.

He pushed me away at once, his face heavily disapproving.

"Be reasonable, Bella."

"You promised - whatever I wanted," I reminded him without hope.

"We're not having this discussion." He glared at me while he refastened the two buttons I'd  
managed to open.

My teeth clamped together.

"I say we are," I growled. I moved my hands to my blouse and yanked open the top button.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides.

"I say we're not," he said flatly.

We glowered at each other.

"You wanted to know," I pointed out.

"I thought it would be something faintly realistic."

"So you can ask for any stupid, ridiculous thing you want - like getting married – but I'm not  
allowed to even discuss what I -"

While I was ranting, he pulled my hands together to restrain them in just one of his, and put  
his other hand over my mouth.

"No." His face was hard.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. And, as the anger began to fade, I felt something else.

It took me a minute to recognize why I was staring down again, the blush returning - why my  
stomach felt uneasy, why there was too much moisture in my eyes, why I suddenly wanted to  
run from the room.

Rejection washed through me, instinctive and strong.

Suddenly I heard a low growl. I looked up at him in confusion. What was that growl for? Was I really that undesirable?

The hand that was covering over my mouth was replaced by his smooth lips on mine. He kissed me just as gently as he ever did, making my whole body tingle with excitement and wanting.

His tongue licked my bottom lip, slowly and gently. I opened my mouth and let him lead me.

He was doing well so far. I didn't want to ruin the dream by moving, I stayed as still as I could allowing a few moans to escape my mouth.

"Bella" he moaned in my ear "I promised you that I wouldn't make love to you until our wedding day. But that doesn't mean I don't want you Bella, love."

His free hand slowly undid the buttons on my shirt, probably so he wouldn't pop any buttons, then he pushed the shirt away from my skin, revealing my skin and bra.

"I don't ignore the way your body sings out for mine. It sings to me louder than your blood does love. I will make love to you tonight but not in the way you wanted. I'll please your senses. Just lay back and relax love. Relax." he whispered all in my ear.

My body shook with the promise he made me, my mind raced with naughty thoughts at what he was about to do.

I trust him. He can control himself.

Slowly he stood up on his knees so he was towering above me. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it carelessly to the side.

His golden eyes were piercing down at me.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as he was looking at my body. I licked my lips and took a deep breath, making my breast rise with each inhale. I let out my breath and closed my eyes as I felt his cold fingers playing on the exposed part of my breast. My body shook but on from the cold, but because of the amazing sensations his one finger did to me.

"Don't be afraid" I looked up at him "I trust you, Edward."

He gave me that crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Your trust in me is mind-boggling, to say the least."

I let out a small laugh and so did he. When the laughter stopped his hands went to my pants.

He just stood there. Stiff and unmoving, his chest was rising heavily from the deep breathing.

"I trust you Edward."

He slightly nodded at me. His hands grasped my pants and he slowly pulled them off, I picked my bum as he slid them off of me, as well as my shoes and socks.

Now I was just left in my shirt, bra and underwear.

He took a huge whiff with his nose, closing his eyes and smiling. I felt my face contort to bewilderment.

"Just Relax."

Both hands slowly slid up and down my body. I arched my body a little higher so he could move up to my aching breasts.

He gently squeezed both my mounds, making me mew in pleasure. My nipples were hard and erect and poked through the material of my bra. I moaned his name as he toyed with my sensitive nipples.

I felt the small heat pool around my vagina the more he played with my breast.

Then he moved his hands down once more.

He bent his body down as he picked up my waist, bring my vagina to his face. He inhaled again and licked his lips seductively.

With one hand on my back lifting me, the other took of my underwear leaving me totally exposed to him.

I moaned loudly and clutched his hair. I couldn't stop myself from shouting his name as he licked at my folds. His tongue was skillful down there was it was to my mouth.

The tip of his tongue swerved from side to side as he played with my overly sensitive nub. I clutched tighter to his hair and moaned louder.

His tongue stopped. I opened my eyes and saw him licking his lips. He balanced me on one hand and lifted his free hand.

He traced the outline my vagina with his finger, only stopping to push at my nub.

"E-Edward."

"Bella please stay still."

I did.

Edward slowly inserted his finger in me, though not all the way in.

Edward slowly took out his finger and then slowly pushed it back in me. I let out a moan when I felt his finger go pass my virgin barrier. My vagina squeezed around his finger.

He moaned.

I arched my back higher up as his finger and tongue were both playing with me.

His finger, slowly, went in and out of me while his tongue, licking my nub over and over, continued to drive me over the edge.

My hands let go of his head to grab onto my breasts. I squeezed them as I hard as I could, all the while I moaned his name like a mantra to him.

He licked me harder, making so that my body was lifted a bit higher with each lick.

I felt my body become tight around his finger as he kept pushing it in and pulling it out. My legs crossed around his neck, my hands returned to his hair, pulling at him, running my fingers through his soft auburn mane.

"Yes! Edward!"

I saw the blinding lights and shut my eyes tight from the over-whelming sensations.

"Edward!" I screamed his name into the dark room.

I let my legs unravel from his neck and fall onto the bed. I breathed heavily trying to even the breathing in my lungs. My hands moved the hair that was on my face.

"Bella, love?" I looked up at his perfect face

"Yes Edward?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. Can you hold out till the wedding night now?"

"Sure, if we do that more often."

He held our bodies close together as we shared a kiss that would last only until our wedding night came.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thanks for reading.


End file.
